


Memories

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick dredges up some unwanted memories. Prompt - attic
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 5





	Memories

Pete climbed the stairs up to the attic, a box balanced precariously in his hands. "Patrick?" he called; he hadn't seen the singer in at least fifteen minutes. "You okay up here?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," he said as he dropped the box onto the floor and kicked it into a corner. Patrick was sitting in front of another box, a photo album in his hands. "What's that?"

Patrick lookd up, tears in his eyes. "My wedding album," he said simply, sniffling. "I was just...it fell out of the box."

Pete very much doubted that; he remembered that all of the boxes had been taped up when they had been delivered. He sat down next to him. "I remember that," he said upon seeing the photo of a blond Patrick in his tuxedo.

"So do I." He made a face. "I don't know what I was thinking with the blond hair."

"I always meant to ask you about that," Pete commented. "Never did get up the nerve to." Patrick didn't like to talk about his "Soul Punk" days.

"Wanted a change after everything," Patrick said simply. he stared at the photo for a long moment. "I wish I knew where it had all gone wrong."

Pete's heart sank. "Do you want her back?" he asked quietly.

"No. Never." Patrick's voice was firm. "I just want to know what I did wrong so I don't do it again."

"You won't," Pete said, his voice calm and steady and sure. "You're a different man than you were back then. More confident. More sure of yourself." He kissed Patrick's cheek. "Definitely more loved."

Patrick looked up, a small smile crossing his face. "What would I do without you?"

Pete smiled. "You'll never have to try." He nudged the book with a finger. "Why don't you get rid of that? We can set fire to it out on the patio." His smile became a grin. "It would make a pretty impressive bonfire. The space station might even be able to see it."

Patrick shook his head. "Not all the memories are bad. My brother and sister. My grandmother." He paused. "They're the only pictures I have of some of those people." He put the leather bound book back into the box. "But it can stay packed away from now on."

"Are you sorry?" Pete asked softly. At Patrick's confused look, he clarified. "About your choice."

Patrick quickly shook his head. "No." he cupped Pete's face in his hands and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you. I always have. It just took me too fucking long to realize it, that's all." The look on his face turned contrite. "I'm sorry, love."

Pete shook his head. "I was a mess and a half back then. Neither one of us would've been any good to each other." He paused. "We needed the time apart to grow up and realize things about one another and about ourselves, to." He shook his head. "I regret the time away from you and the reason why, but I don't regret the fact that it brought us to here. To this."

Patrick's heart softened. "I don't regret it, either." They shared a kiss.

Pete sighed when he finally drew away. "I've got an idea." He nodded toward the stairs. "Why don't we go downstairs and look at our own wedding album?" A mischeviousl smile crossed his face as he took patrick's hand and kissed the finger his ring was on. "I can almost guarentee that I was a better looking bride than Elisa was."

"You look better in white anyway," Patrick agreed. "I've got an even better idea. Why don't we go downstairs and make some new memories?"

Pete's face lit up like the Christmas tree standing up on the corner. "I like you idea a hell of a lot better," he said as he pulled Patrick to his feet. "Let's go."


End file.
